


video games

by ERADICATEPOSERS



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERADICATEPOSERS/pseuds/ERADICATEPOSERS
Summary: Daniel and Sean play Minecraft together, but the game isn’t the only thing on their minds.





	video games

"Not fair!" exclaimed Daniel angrily as his dark eyebrows knitted together, his pink lips twisting to form a deep pout. "Stupid skeleton. Ugh!"

Sean glanced away from the screen of his cellphone to stare fondly down at his little brother, an affectionate smile lining his mouth as he took in the humorous sight of Daniel whining over a video game.

With a soft chuckle, Sean questioned, "Having trouble, enano?”

"No," Daniel muttered with a huff. "I -- it's just the stupid game! It sucks."

"You're seriously saying Minecraft sucks, dude?" Sean was heavily amused as he smirked at the boy beside him. "I thought you were, like, obsessed with that game."

 "Okay, it doesn't suck, but. . . but it's annoying me! A dumb skeleton just knocked me into lava. I didn't have a home point or anything, either. I have to start all over. I lost everything!"

 Sean laughed as he watched Daniel spawn again only for him to get killed a few seconds later.

 "Ugh, bullshit!" cried Daniel, throwing the controller down beside him. "I hate this game."

"Can I try?" asked Sean.

 "No, I'm playing," Daniel muttered, possessively grabbing the controller as he shot a glare at Sean. "Get your own PlayBox."

 "Dude, you know we share that. Come on."

 Daniel hesitated before finally relenting and giving his brother the controller -- he half expected Sean to get mad at him and just snatch it from him; it wouldn't be the first time. "Fine, whatever."

 Daniel gave the controller to Sean, the teenager taking it in a cocky manner. "Watch and learn, little bro. This is how you take on some skeletons."

 "Shut up!"

 Despite his irritation directed at his brother, Daniel thought there was something soothing about leaning against his sibling and watching him play the video game, Daniel momentarily choosing to secretly watch him instead of the television.

 The boy's eyes ran across the male's body, his eyes lingering on his lips -- Sean was so fucking hot; it should be illegal to be this attractive, and Daniel hated how much he wanted the older sibling.

 After a while, he returned to staring at the screen, laying his head against Sean's shoulder again.

 He was nearly half-asleep, until Sean exploded something with TNT.

 "Okay, okay," Daniel mumbled as he crawled onto his brother's lap, tired of watching Sean kill spiders and creepers with such skillful expertise. "Jeez, I get it. You're good. I'm still better at Minecraft, though."

 Sean handed Daniel back the controller, choosing to casually wrap his hands across the kid's waist instead. The younger male relaxed in his grip, leaning against his chest as he played the video game.

 After a few minutes, Daniel turned his body to stare at Sean. For a moment, the older brother's breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on the boy's mouth -- until his younger sibling asked, "Do you want to play Minecraft with me?" He motioned to the other controller sitting on the table near the couch.

 Sean cleared his throat, eyes flicking from Daniel's lips to stare at him directly. "Sure, dude."

 Daniel gave him a sly grin, leaning in and halting right above Sean's lips.

 Sean's heart began to pound rapidly within his chest, his eyes widening a little bit as his face burned hot and mouth went dry. Although he was a little unsure, his hands moved to gently hover just slightly above Daniel's thin hips, his hand brushing against the boy's shirt.

They were lucky their father wasn't home.

Daniel then abruptly moved back and instead pressed a quick kiss against Sean's forehead before moving over to grab the PlayBox controller.

"Tease."

 "I don't know what you're talking about," lied Daniel in that rehearsed innocent, high-pitched voice of his.

 "Whatever, brat." He was definitely salty, and there was no denying that.

 For a nine-year-old little kid, Daniel was so manipulative; Sean secretly adored it, although even he was tired of this tug-of-war game they were playing. It seemed that with Daniel, it was almost or nothing. The teenager supposed he'd rather have almost.

 Daniel handed Sean the second PlayBox controller, his smaller fingers brushing against Sean's larger ones in a way that the sixteen-year-old considered himself completely seduced. For a split second, the older male felt dizzy.

 They played Minecraft together for a long time, enjoying each other's quiet company. It was times like these that everything felt just right -- neither of them arguing, neither of them subtly pining after each other. It was just them and the silence -- with the occasional remark once something interesting happened within the game, of course.

 In the midst of their calm, something just had to interfere. Daniel's jaw clenched almost immediately once he heard the ringing of Sean's phone, his hold on his controller getting tighter.

 "It's Lyla," informed Sean once he checked the device, a small and brief upturn of his lips making Daniel purse his lips anxiously -- was his brother going to answer it and forget about him again?

 "So, you're going to answer it?" Daniel unintentionally snapped on an enraged impulse, eyes narrowing as they silently accused Sean of betrayal; he knew it was his own fault for getting so extremely jealous all the time, but he just couldn't help it.

 "Nah, I'll just tell her I'm busy. You're more important."

 Upon hearing these words, Daniel's body subconsciously relaxed immediately -- his muscles having been tense without him being aware. He blushed and smiled shyly, quickly adverting his gaze to the television again.

 "Cool," he murmured sweetly before adding softly, "thanks." Due to his flustered state, he almost hoped that Sean didn't hear it.

 Daniel pretended not to notice how Sean subtly scooted closer to him, but it didn't really matter because the younger male couldn't help but to rest his head against the teenager's shoulder.

 Feeling extra affectionate due to the euphoric-like state he was in due to Sean having chosen him over Lyla, he nuzzled his brother's arm before gazing up at him with warm eyes which elicited a fond smile from the other Diaz.

 Daniel began to blush and let out giggles as Sean kissed all over his face -- his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, and his cheeks.

 The child quietly gasped when Sean suddenly kissed the corners of his mouth, his body flashing hot.

 This was so, so wrong, but neither of them really cared about morals as soon as Daniel swiftly leaned up and fully connected their lips -- besides, all these months of hushed tension between them couldn't just go to waste.

 Sean hungrily moved his mouth in sync with his little brother, Daniel eagerly following his actions. They were both inexperienced, mostly following their instincts. They didn't care about being awkward, because their love was purely and utterly unconditional.

 The kiss ended some dreaded seconds later, the both of them staring each other straight in the eye as they internally contemplated their next move.

 One thing they did know is that they had broken that unspoken boundary finally, and it certainly wouldn't be the last time -- which Daniel proved as he leaned in and kissed Sean again.


End file.
